otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Whispers of Confession
'The Southern Aria ' ---- Though identical in design to the Temple of the White Dragon, the monument building that houses the Aria Portal lacks the ambiance of divinity that its northern counterpart holds. It consists of an inner and an outer chamber, with two thirds of the overall dimensions of the monument building belonging to the interior area. It is directly connected to Dawnstar Keep at the northern end, with a projecting "H" of columns forming the entrance in the middle of the eastern side. The inner chamber of the temple is thirty meters long by twenty meters wide, with internal marble colonnades in two tiers, structurally necessary to support the roof. On the exterior, the columns measure two meters in diameter and are ten meters high. The corner columns are slightly larger in diameter. In total, the temple features forty-six outer pillars and nineteen inner pillars in total. The top step of the stepped platform upon which colonnades of the temple columns are placed has an upward curvature towards its center of three inches on the east and west ends, and of four inches on the sides. The roof is covered with large overlapping marble tiles. Inside the temple, the arsenic-shade of stone is blanketed with white-bleached riveroak panels and beams, while the floor consists of black, reflective marble tiles. The contrast between the white timber and the black marble is nothing if not elegant '' ''The Aria itself stands in the middle of the inner chamber, facing north/south. It is an impressive artifact indeed, as large as it is ring-shaped into a near perfect "O". ---- Griedan looks back up at the gigantic ring and shakes his head in wonder. "Well... bein' as what it was the Light 's self what put it 'ere, I dunna think it can lead what to anathin' wicked." he says. "But I do wunner what 's fer." The big mason says. He is standing, clad in silvery ringmail and glowing white as usual, near the doorway next to Taran, while Meian is standing near the Aria Song Portal itself. A bit of the breeze whispers through the temple as the doors open, a russet shadow slipping through the doorway and halting at finding the small gathering so near the entryway. The figure, a woman by the stature and whisper of velvets, pauses...looking to the crowd and then back to the evening outside. Meian shakes her head slowly. "Perhaps if you p-plan it all and set a d-date and everything, but... otherwise, I d-doubt I'll be lucky enough to be there, Taran." The girl pauses, averting her gaze again... her voice coming out rather quietly. "And anyway, I never f-feel right around him... I feel.. s-so small, and worthless, so a-aware of the fact I am Touched by the Shadow. These kind of g-great deeds and secrets aren't my place anyway." Taran blinks. "I don't see why not," he says. "If you would be a bard, where else *should* you be, than where the great things happen? The stuff of songs?" Griedan looks back as the door is opened to find Celeste standing there. His armor makes a soft noise as he bows awkwardly to the woman. "Light's Greetin's Sister Celeste." he says in his deep voice that rumbles in his barrel chest. He then turns a smile on Meian, an actual, genuine one. "Lass, the man e'en make /me/ feel small an' unwortheh, aye." he informs the mage with a gentle chuckle to his tone. "Dun think yer the onleh one." Taran tilts his head. "How odd," he says. "In me, he seems to see something I cannot find myself - but for his sake I will certainly continue looking." "What man would that be," questions the Mikin softly. Her voice carrying in the large hall with little need of air beneath their voice. She smiles over to Griedan, and then to gathering of bards. "Light's greetings, my friends. I had not realized that the hall was busy." "A bard," Meian murmurs wryly, nodding. "...I s-suppose I'm just letting too many t-things get to me. I hope I'll be there that d-day you succeed, at least." Looking over at Celeste's greetings, the girl blinks, evidently only noticing her with the exchange between her and Griedan. "Oh! Light's g-greetings, my lady, I didn't realize you were here." Taran smiles a bit wryly at that. "Meian, you seem to forget that you were the one approached first - not I. There is no reason to assume I would have any more power to unlock this secret than yourself. Perhaps it is Lira, or some Sunkissed singer, who holds the key." He turns, then, to give Celeste a bow. "Light's Greetings, my lady - we were just discussing a riddle of the Prince." "The man we spoke of is the Prince Serath Ka'ar 'imself." Griedan admits. "Ne'er felt so small in meh life than when I knelt 'fore 'im. S'posin' 'e saw me the same, but... " The big man shrugs his shoulders. "'Tis wha' 'tis, aye." he says. "Anaways, I hope that the evenin' is treatin' yeh well Meh Ladeh." Celeste laughs, a wry smile dawning to her lips and a twinkle to those golden, sea-green eyes "Actually, his majesty has a way of making everyone feel that way...but at the same time, at home in his presence. What riddle has he offered you, Master Taran and Mistress Meian?" She glances over to Griedan quickly, nodding in approval at the sight of the ringmail. "Good choice, Master Griedan...soon we will see to your studies though," and with that, she looks back to the two bard. A chuckle escapes Meian as she admits, "I was o-only approached first because I happened to see Kael b-before you did, I'm sure." Turning to Celeste, the girl offers, "His Majesty t-told Kael that there was s-something here that may be awakened by music... Kael told me, and I've t-tried my best to play for it, but I've seen nothing happen at all. So I told Taran and w-want him to try, but he's decided- and r-rightfully so- that we should wait for the Prince to be here, whatever might happen if it awakens. I think that, since this place is c-called the Southern Aria... the giant stone circle will become a doorway to the other Arias, wherever they are." Griedan bows his neck to Celeste. "Aye. I look ferward to it, Sis'er. I 'ave been keepin' up with meh prayers a might bit be'er than I have in the past, aye." he says, rubbing at his leathery neck. "I am readeh whene'er yeh are." he says, then listens silently to Meian's explaination. Taran blinks. "Kael?" he asks. "No, I have not seen him of late. But Fastheld is quite large enough that two wanderers might miss one another easily." "One would think that we would need to hold a concert of sorts here," replies Celeste to the two bards. Her hand plucking gently at the mongoose-crowned corset....a quick glance given to Griedan who stands near her, just inside the doorway of the temple. "There are some people I wish you to meet here first, Master Griedan. They seem to believe similar to that which I was hoping to offer...and we can go and listen together to one of their sermons." She glances towards Meian at the final statement. "Would you wish to join us when we do as well, Meian? Or have you reconsidered what we have spoken of?" Taran and Meian stand closer to the portal, as mason and priest stand just inside the doorway....all seeming in conversation together. Meian tilts her head slowly, rather curiously, at the Mikin. "Some people who b-believe similar as you do? No, I'd like to hear, my lady, but I s-sense more of a story there than I know." Glancing to Taran, she replies, "Yes... the Prince told Kael w-when they encountered each other here, the day Kael helped s-save him from the assassins... which I think we discussed the other day in the temple. And Kael simply passed the k-knowledge about this place on to me, because he k-knew I would be curious. I have no claim on its mystery." "People who believe as you do," Taran says to Celeste, amused. "That should be most interesting; here I had thought you all but unique. But then, so is this city." He shrugs. "An aria...that is a solo piece. But I admit to being most fascinated with all sorts of mysteries. The people here would be at least as great a mystery." Celeste glances over her shoulder, stepping closer to the mason's side before looking back to the bards in concern. "What happened to Master Firelight, Meian? I saw him in the market, Master Taran..and have been hoping to find him again so that we can speak." Those golden sea-green eyes flickering back to Meian, "when did this happen...where?" "Here," Meian answers readily, frowning for a thoughtful moment. "...four or f-five days ago, I believe it was the day after East Leg. He was speaking to His Majesty here when assassins appeared, and from what I u-understand, Kael stabbed one of them... I don't know how many assassins there were or what h-happened in the end, just that both he and the Prince came out of it unhurt, so you don't need to w-worry, my lady. I was just with him yesterday, and he was -fine-." Taran looks over, and shakes his head with a smile. "As busy as a temple on the high holidays," he says. "Forgive me, my lady; I would play, but it seems a risky proposition in this locale." Griedan listens to Meian mostly for now, his eyes flicking between the two women. "I 'eard 'bout it jus' the other day, though truth, I 'avena seen Kael fer some time, aye." he admits and then shrugs. "'least I dunna think I 'ave. But ana raven in the sky migh' o' been 'im." Celeste sighs, a heavy and wearied sound. The woman looks from bards to mason and then back again. "I wished to talk to him about what happened in East Leg, Meian. It is not easy to bring a blade against another person, even when they are faceless. There is not beauty in causing pain and death to another...and I wished only to see that he was alright," she tries to explain to the general crowd. "He was..." A pause while Meian gropes for the right words, pressing her lips together. "...nervous, and a-antsy, and very b-bothered by what happened here, I think, if n-not so much about East Leg... though I think he's come to terms with d-doing what he had to do. Still, my lady... it might be a good thing. Just in case it's not better, merely forgotten..." The girl slowly shakes her head. "...I wish myself I'd managed to p-put an arrow in one of them." Taran holds his peace - just listening, for now, though he's brought his Lute around to rest across his chest. Griedan nods his head at Meian. "Aye. Wishin' I'd 'ave been there. I dunna 'ave a weapon, mind yeh... but I'd 'ave sure punched one o' em as 'ard as I could." he says. "That lot needs to jus' leave be an' go away. Fade into jus' bad mem'reh." He glances to Celeste. "Or turn back toward th' Light an' what it realleh is 'bout." Celeste's gaze flickers about the group again, her expression one of almost sickly pallor. "Actually for one who has killed in the name of Light, it is not an easy burden to bear when you bloody your hands." She replies in hushed, severe tones to the room. "To know that you took one's life, and it was ended only by your hand," she shakes her head. "It is not an easy to comes to terms with, and as such, why I would wish to speak with Master Firelight." The noblewoman looks back to Meian again. "Could you tell him that I wish to speak to him, dear? If he has come to terms, then I am thankful to the Light that he's realized that such was not an evil act." Her gaze slowly returning to the mason at her side, "I need to find out what kinda of holy blessed they were, Master Griedan. They could be trying to bring trouble to those who would rather be left alone behind their locked gates, or they may be the Church trying to reform." Meian nods slightly, murmuring, "I will tell him that, my lady." Her expression is grave as she listens to that monologue, but when Celeste alters her focus, the girl's gaze inexorably drifts over to that lute now slung over Taran's front... and becomes rather fixed there, admiring the instrument silently from her distance. Griedan frowns slightly at Celeste and the last bit of her speech directed at himself. "I shouldna 'ope that it was the church tryin' to extend it's influence 'gain, aye. As much as I grew up 'fraid o' th' scourge as much as the touched, I ne'er realleh 'tribu'ed stupiditeh what to the church's virtues. Ifn' 'twas the church, then yeh can bet what that the imperial armies will bring Sun Keep down 'round their ears." Taran fingers the shining strings...looks at the stone ring...and apparently decides that discretion is the better part of self-control, turning to leave for the world outside. Celeste looks to the retreating bard and the general uncomfortableness of her words. Again what little color remains to her fair features drain. "Forgive me, perhaps I should have held my tongue. Please just tell Master Firelight I would like to speak with him, if you should see him, Meian. Light guide and protect." She spins on her heel, moving to the door to duck back into the night. Meian sighs wistfully at Taran's departure and then blinks at Celeste's, expression visibly bemused. "...My lady? What's wrong a-all the sudden...? You didn't s-say anything amiss at all..." She half-starts after the other woman, but hesitates after a moment, simply watching. Griedan is somewhat surprised by Celeste's sudden decision to depart and after a brief wave to Meian, he too turns about with more grace than his large form might suggest were possible and catches up to the shorter noblewoman without hurrying himself, enough so that he can open the doorway for her. Celeste's retreat arrested at finding not only a mason reaching for the door but also at hearing the young bard's words. She looks back over her shoulder, nibbling her lower lip. The noblewoman truly suffering from an air of uncertainty before finally taking a deep breath and looking back to mason and bard. "I did not wish to silence you with my words. There are times that I, well, forget that you were not raised like myself," she replies in explanation. Griedan shakes his head at Celeste as he comes up short, holding the doorway open for her still. "I dun unnerstand. Dun e'en know 'ow yeh were raised, aye." he says with a shrug. "And I'm not silenced by yer words anaways, so yeh owe me no 'pologeh." Meian nods agreement with Griedan, still looking more confused than anything. "Yes, I... I'm not s-sure what you mean either, my lady. And if I still was b-believing in the way I was raised, well, let's just s-say a lot of things in my life would be very different. The world forces people to l-learn different than they originally believed." The noblewoman sighs, taking a step away fro the door. "You both seemed uncomfortable when I spoke of death. I was a scourge, and even believed to be a monster by a few," she shifts uncomfortably...tug tug to that corset. "I was raised in the church, Master Griedan...the Stanchion to be precise. We believed in knowledge and understanding above all else, and," she looks towards Meian and then the mason. "I still carry my own Mark, you might say, from those of Sun's Keep. If it was them that committed this act against the people of Fastheld, I shall burn down their walls myself...but I fear it may have been a splinter group. Those like the cultists that would like to see us return to lessenings and darker times of Fastheld....I thought my words upset you, and decided it may be best to leave." Griedan nods his head at Celeste. "No, Sis'er. Yeh didna 'fend me in the sligh'est. Now... 'ow did yeh go from... bein' in a group what believed in knowledge an' unnerstandin' what to bein' a scourge... which seems the 'zact op'site?" he asks. "An' a mark o yer own?" The masin rubs at the back of his neck. "Well, I'm curious 'bout that... what it is, an' what it looks like, but... " he shrugs and then grows throughtful. "Aye, I think what that yer right 'bout it bein' a splin'er group. Like I said, I ne'er thought o' the church o' True Light what as bein' stupid, aye." "...I used to b-believe in Scourges," Meian says quietly, with a gentle shrug, "as b-being holy and righteous and taking care of the Touched, w-what were terrible wicked p-people who rebelled against the n-natural order. Thought everyone did, anyway. Maybe it was just those of the S-stanchion who were like that? I never knew." After a pause, the girl adds, "...if I was uncomfortable by y-you mentioning death, it was only because I think I could kill one like those with n-no problems of my conscience." Celeste blushes at the mason's words, rubbing at her right hip idly. "Scourges were taught that touched were not *human*, less than, actually. No matter what we read, it all stated that *shadow* should be culled, even to the death of children in their cribs to my own line." She clears her throat softly, her hand reaching down to draw up the velvet skirts so to show her upper, right thigh. Red whelps and lines wrap about the woman's limb, and she only looks to the ground during the display. "...that, was caused by a shadowscourge," replies the woman softly. She allows the fabric to fall back against her ankles, looking up first to Meian with an apologetic smile...and tears in her eyes. "I ran away, Meian...because I had become the shadow." Griedan listens to Celeste in a somber mood and does infact look upon her scarred leg. Finally, when she is finished, he looks up at her eyes again. "Why would anaone 'it yeh with one o' those? Yeh... yeh were one o' their own, a scourge yerself." His eyes flicker over to Meian and he shakes his head at her, his voice lowering to just a faint whisper. "The scourge... they would take people jus' on suspicion o' them bein' touched... and werena so kind as to jus' kill 'em. We all feared whene'er a group o' 'em came by. They were no lon'er a thin' o' the light, but 'came people o' shadow as much as those what they hun'ed an' tortured. Some o' em..." He looks back to Celeste. "Came back to th' light an' are redeemed." Sympathy and understanding gentle the expression on Meian's face. Leaving the questions to Griedan, the girl reaches down to her own skirts and pulls them up in a mirror fashion. The scars revealed are rather different, a motley assortment of various ages and various sorts... rather more than seems at all normal for an eighteen-year-old girl. Some are thin, faint white smatterings of spots, some are raised pink lines, and others still are anything in between. Silently, with her other hand, she reaches out to lightly clasp Celeste's wrist in solidarity. Celeste not only takes the hand, but turns moving to wrap Meian in a heartfelt embrace. The tears slipping from her eyes at that point. "No one will hurt you now, Meian. I swear by the Light and my last breath, no will hurt you now." She glances over her shoulder to the mason. "The panes at the chapel...they are *my* life, Griedan. The scourge that fought another scourge...that was me, and my last day within the church." She looks back to Meian, moving to brush a hand to the girl's hair, if permitted. "They thought I was dead, and so I slipped away...but you see, Meian. I've had to stop running, and face who I am, as you will as well." Griedan shuffles his feet on the ground and looks down at them at the warm display of affection between the two women, though he had blanched somewhat at the scars upon Meian's leg. He is silent for now, contemplating all that has been said, save for a soft word of agreement with Celeste that no one is going to harm the young mage again. "I'm not afraid anymore," the girl whispers gently, embracing Celeste back with as much strength as in her little form. "No one will hurt you either, while you have all of us- while you have Night's Edge, and we won't be leaving. You're right, but the time isn't just yet. Soon... but not yet. Everyone has to go back... but at the right time." Celeste leans back to smile down at Meian, brushing a hand to her wet cheeks. "You will have me at your side, Meian. We are friends, you and I, and never forget that. There is a lot of work that we still need to do with Night's Edge.....a lot of good we can do for Fastheld." She glances over to Griedan, giving him a small smile. "For all three of us, if we are going to minister there....and I am still hoping that you both wish to." Griedan nods his head sharply at Celeste. "Aye, Sis'er. I gave yeh meh word. I am yer disciple 'bove all else now." he says, and then clears his throat. "Would follow yeh to ana abyss and pas' it." He blinks a couple of times after that and looks to Meian. "Both?" he asks, surprised. Meian flushes a little, gently nodding her head. "There are... a l-lot of things I want to do... but I want to guide the T-touched in the world, above almost anything else. We -do- need that guidance m-more than anyone, and they can't say I don't u-understand what it's like, can they? It's my dream, now... my i-intention... to teach any and all of the Touched whatever I can, a-about how to control their power, how to use it rightly, and h-how to reconcile what they are with the Light." "Just do not lose your way, Sister," replies Celeste gently. She moves to rest her arm about Meian's shoulder and facing the mason once more. "Did I not tell you that I wished that you both become priests, if that is what you wished as well? Meian would be one of the first of Fastheld, and I intend for their to be others. *Anyone* can fall to shadow, my friends...it does not matter where you said in the dawns and dusks, if you are without the Light...then you will become lost." Griedan shakes his head at Celeste and offers a small smile. "No, yeh didna tell me, but... 's a wise choice, I think, aye." He does however frown a bit at something once the words penetrate fully. "ONE o' th' firs'?" he asks suddenly. "I should think what that she would be /the/ firs' e'er." Meian chuckles at that, murmuring, "No, actually, but m-my lady's story, that one is." She grins lightly up at Griedan. "I just recall hearing it before. In the end I'm not sure if I'll do as w-well, but I do think it's one of the many things I have to t-try and teach." Celeste slowly lets her hands drop back to her side, looking towards the door. "We will begin tomorrow, for I intend on opening the chapel...officially, in one weeks time, and I would like for us to be ready." She steps back towards the door again, smiling back to the mason and bard. "We have not chosen an easy path, Griedan and Meian...but hopefully, we can do a bit of good along the way." Griedan looks back and forth between the two women and then smiles lightly. "Well, I dunna think what that either o' us will be readeh in one week's time to be full fledged priests, aye, but maybeh prepared fer whate'er our tasks will be in regards to bein' yer disciples. We will do our best fer yeh to be sure, aye, but I have to 'mit, I'm a might nervous 'bout messin' up." Meian chuckles ruefully, nodding her agreement. "What with all I have to l-learn, I feel very much b-behind myself... I do know how to talk to the Touched, at l-least, I think, but it's a daunting idea to think of truly preaching. But I know we won't l-let you down, my lady. We -won't-." Celeste's smile brigthens even more, "I know that you will both do your best. Light guide and protect you, and we shall see where we find ourselves in a week. Until then, I should see about finding Vhramis and speak with him about what is to come." With that, she turns and slips back out into the night...another shadow within the city. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs